Life after Wendy
by realistic mystic
Summary: The rating is for possible language and things they may happen later in the story. This is a remake of my story "Our story Continues" it is going to be longer and much better!


"You won't forget me, will you?" she asked  
  
"Me? Forget? Never." said Peter. Wendy smiled and Peter turned to fly   
  
away.  
  
"Will you ever come back?" she asked. He turned around to look at her.  
  
"To hear stories. About me." he said smiling. She smiled and he flew   
  
away Tinkerbell at his side.  
  
That was a long time ago and Wendy has long since grown up, but Peter   
  
is not alone for in Neverland there are always adventures and Pan will   
  
always have lost boys.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jennifer Parr lived in a small town with her adoptive mother and   
  
father, Robert and Ellen Simon. When she was only a small girl her parents had died while vacationing in Aspen, Colorado. They had been   
  
wealthy people and always had nurses to look after Jennifer for them.   
  
After they died none of her relatives were able to take her in so Jenny   
  
was sent to a group home. When she was six the Simons adopted her and   
  
she had lived with them ever since.  
  
"Jenny! Come to breakfast!" called Ellen from the kitchen. Jenny opened   
  
her eyes. The bright sunlight was streaming through her large window.   
  
She glanced at her clock. It was 8:30 A.M. on Saturday. She got up, got   
  
dressed, and went to breakfast. "Your birthday is coming up." said   
  
Ellen.  
  
"Really I hadn't noticed" replied Jenny buttering her toast. Ellen   
  
pretended not to have heard.  
  
"I was thinking we should start arranging your party." she said from   
  
the stove where she was starting on the sausage."I don't want it to be   
  
like last year. There will be no boys attending this party!" Jenny   
  
almost dropped her knife.  
  
"Then who am I going to invite?!You should know that I'm not friends   
  
with those annoying little girlies who only talk about. . .make-up, and   
  
romance!" Jenny said sticking out her tongue as she spoke.  
  
"Well then this is the perfect opportunity for you to make friends with   
  
them! You'll be 13 soon and that means your too old to embarrass us by   
  
running around the neighborhood with all those hoodlums!" said Ellen as   
  
though this should end the conversation.  
  
"You can't choose my friends for me, and I'm not too OLD!" Jenny almost   
  
yelled. Before Ellen could answer however the doorbell rang and Jenny   
  
ran for it knowing who it was. She opened the door and ran out of it   
  
almost knocking the two boys that where there to get her over in her   
  
rush. She ran as fast as she could but they hadn't even gotten around   
  
the street corner before Jenny heard Ellen yell out her name. She   
  
stopped knowing the punishment would only be worse when she was caught   
  
later. She turned and solemnly walked back towards the house. Ellen   
  
slammed the door shut when jenny had gotten inside and told her to go   
  
back and sit in the kitchen. Moments later Robert appeared and sat down   
  
to breakfast.  
  
"What was that yelling I heard earlier?" he asked helping himself to   
  
the coffee.  
  
"Oh nothing just another row between Jennifer and I." replied Ellen.  
  
"You know Jenny you're getting a bit too old to be so dramatic about   
  
things and start arguments like that." he said taking a bite of toast.   
  
Jenny felt he cheeks get hot and a thousand curses fill her mind. They   
  
were on the tip of her tongue and she opened her mouth. but all she   
  
said was, "May I be excused?" without waiting for an answer she made   
  
her way up to her room Ellen's voice following after her.  
  
"That is enough of your attitude. You can stay in your room for the   
  
rest of the day!" she said. Jenny didn't care that's what she planned   
  
to do anyway. What else would she do? Apologize? Not to a grown up and   
  
Especially not to THEM!  
  
After dinner Jenny returned to her room and everything she had heard   
  
and felt throughout the day came flooding into her mind. As she lay in   
  
bed she broke down and began to cry.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Peter was flying over a vast ocean. 'My new lost boys aren't doing as   
  
well as I'd hoped. Maybe. . . they need a mother.' he thought. He came   
  
to a beach, next to a city, then the land became mountainous, and at   
  
the foothills he saw a small town.   
  
"Blue Ridge." he read on the sign. "Tink?" a tinkling sound answered.   
  
"You think this is a good place to find a mother for the lost boys? An   
  
uncertain tone was in Tink's voice as she said, "I suppose" in her bell   
  
like language. He flew low over roof tops, peeking through windows,   
  
trying to find a good place to find a mother for his lost boys. He came   
  
to rest upon the window of a large Plantation style house. There was a   
  
sound coming from the dark room. It sounded as though. . . . as though   
  
someone was crying. He pressed his hand against the window and slowly   
  
opened it. He landed silently on the floor and through the dark he   
  
could see the outline of a bed. He stepped closer, his sea green eyes   
  
straining in the darkness. He took another step and the floor creaked.   
  
He heard someone gasp and the beside lamp was turned on.  
  
"Who are you?" A very startled Jenny asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Peter asked.  
  
"J-Jenny Parr." she answered.  
  
"Peter Pan" he said. "Why were you crying?"  
  
"I'm growing up and they're (she looked toward the door) trying to make me stop having fun." she tears almost escaping from her eyes. "And   
  
besides! I WASN'T CRYING!" she said indignantly. Peter chuckled.  
  
"What if you didn't have to grow up?" he whispered stepping closer to   
  
the bed.  
  
"How?!" she asked sitting up and grabbing one of the posts nearest to   
  
Peter.  
  
"Come away to Neverland!" he said a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Where is Neverland?" asked Jenny becoming more interested.  
  
"Second to the right and straight on till morning." he said looking   
  
toward the window.  
  
"How do we get there?!" asked Jenny leaning so far she almost fell off   
  
the bed.  
  
"We fly." Peter said nonchalantly.  
  
"Fly?" asked Jenny. She gasped as Tinkerbell flew into the room. Tink   
  
had ben waiting outside so she wouldn't draw attention but when she had   
  
heard Peter talk about flying she knew she'd be needed. "But," said   
  
Jenny looking at the floor, "I don't know how to fly."  
  
"It's easy I can teach you!" Peter said grabbing Tink and dropping a   
  
handful of dust over Jenny's head. "Now just think wonderful thoughts   
  
and you'll fly!" Jenny thought of getting away from Ellen and Robert   
  
and never having to grow up or stop having fun and she began to rise   
  
into the air. She couldn't make a sound as she floated higher and   
  
higher her eyes wide and a foolish smile spreading over her face. Peter   
  
floated up next to her and told her that if she wanted to stay with her   
  
mother she could. Jenny only looked at him as though he was crazy and   
  
shot out of the window. Peter smiled to himself and flew after her. He   
  
took her hand and they headed for the second star to the right.  
  
A/N: Well that's the first chapter. I really think this is gonna be better than last time. Thanks to all of the people who read and reviewed the story when I first wrote it. I think you'll like it much better now.  
  
Disclaimer: If it was in the movie or the book I don't own it. 


End file.
